


springs unearthed of hidden lights

by witching



Series: a bottle of wine and a vessel of oil [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hanukkah, M/M, Marathon Sex, Snowed In, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witching/pseuds/witching
Summary: no miracle befell us -no cruse of oil found by us.we walked to vale, climbed mountain high,and there springs unearthedof hidden lights of yore.// anu nos'im lapidim
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: a bottle of wine and a vessel of oil [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578094
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	springs unearthed of hidden lights

"Wait." Aziraphale frowned, stilling Crowley with hands on his shoulders. "We should what?"

"You said it first," Crowley replied with only a hint of petulance. "What were you planning to say?"

"We should get off the floor," said the angel, slow and cautious, "and get you a cup of tea."

Crowley cocked his head to the side, a deep wrinkle between his brows. "Why?"

Smoothing his hands down the sides of the demon's arms, Aziraphale looked at him with narrowed eyes and exhaled on a huff through his nose. "You've had a rough time of it, dear," he explained patiently. "You're exhausted."

"M'not," the demon mumbled. "Just want you."

"Are you sure?" Aziraphale looked unconvinced.

Nodding his head with complete confidence, Crowley rushed to assure the angel that he was fit for all the things he was hoping to do. "I know I freaked out a bit, but I'm okay now, really," he said earnestly, looking deep into the angel's eyes, "and I want to keep kissing you, and possibly doing other things to you. But only if you're up for it, because if you're up for it then I'm down – I mean, up, down as I'm up for it as well, as in I want it."

Seizing upon the first moment of pause, Aziraphale held up a hand to stop the demon's babbling, a small smile playing on his lips. "We can certainly figure something out," he soothed, "so long as you're not overextending yourself."

"I'm not, I promise."

"Alright. So tell me what you want."

Crowley's mouth went dry and every word fled from him instantaneously. He stared for a moment, his lips parted, his eyes wide, trying to reboot his brain, and then he caught an idea floating past and clutched it tightly. 

"I want to put my mouth all over you," were the words that came to his tongue when he reached for something to say. He immediately felt his face heat up and looked down and away, trying to hide from Aziraphale.

"Let me rephrase," said the angel, all prim and serene. "Tell me what you'd like  _ me _ to do for  _ you." _

"I – I can't – I don't – that's not –"

"Crowley."

The sternness in Aziraphale's voice pulled the demon up short. He swallowed nervously before croaking out, "Anything you want, angel."

Aziraphale gave him a look that was half endeared and half skeptical, as if he found it simply adorable how much Crowley underestimated him. "Anything I want?"

The demon answered with a jerky nod. Aziraphale grinned, took him by the hand, stood and guided him ever so gently over to the bed. He directed Crowley to lie back on the bed and then knelt between the demon's legs, hovering over him with one hand braced beside his waist.

"I would like to suck you off," the angel said, casual as anything. "Do you want that?"

Crowley let out a small squeak in lieu of words, nodding his head again, and Aziraphale nearly melted. Unable to contain himself, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the demon's lips, clumsy and quick, his goofy smile making it rather more difficult than it should have been.

The angel pulled back, watching closely as Crowley remembered how to breathe, and murmured gently, "I need you to say it, darling."

"I want it, I do," Crowley answered fervently, and then whined,  _ "Please, _ angel."

Satisfied with the demon's enthusiasm, Aziraphale kissed him one more time before moving down the length of his body. Crowley watched with rapt attention as the angel unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down just as much as was necessary and possible in his position, and freed the demon's cock at last.

Fortunately, Crowley's eyes were glued firmly to Aziraphale's face the whole time, and his instinctive embarrassment at being exposed was mitigated by the raw desire that came off the angel in waves and shone through in his every feature. Aziraphale, for his part, wasn't really self-conscious so much as he was very, very aware of the fact that he was being watched. He had never been the sort to  _ perform _ in situations like this; he preferred a direct approach to a flashy one.

Then again, this was not like any other situation he'd ever been in. He looked up purposefully and wrapped his fingers around the base of the demon’s cock before moving almost in slow motion to kiss the very tip of it.

As soon as the angel's mouth was on him, Crowley thought he was going to die. He simply hadn't been designed to withstand such astounding levels of pleasure –  _ Joy, _ he corrected himself internally. Of course, it felt amazing in the physical sense, but more than that, he was so unbelievably  _ happy  _ that it was almost comical juxtaposed with the circumstances. 

There wasn't much time for him to consider his emotions, however, before Aziraphale took the head of his cock between those soft, full lips and began doing some quite unexpected things with his tongue. He licked around the tip of the demon's cock, tonguing at the slit, and suckled gently. Still looking up, maintaining intense eye contact, the angel took more of it into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat; Crowley managed to restrain himself from bucking his hips and thrusting into the wet heat of the angel's mouth, but only just, and mostly because Aziraphale’s free hand was holding him down.

Aziraphale flexed his tongue along the underside of Crowley's shaft, closed his eyes and sucked again, relishing the choked moan that the movement pulled from the demon. Savoring every moment, the taste and smell and feel of Crowley, Aziraphale let out a few indulgent sounds of his own. 

Truth be told, Aziraphale was rather euphoric at the moment, and partway convinced he was dreaming. He had wanted this for centuries. Sometimes it had felt like he had nothing in him but want. Though he had always prided himself on being a rational sort, he had found throughout his long life that Crowley was undeniably his weakness, while simultaneously being the one thing that anchored him without fail.

He'd been practical and levelheaded in the moments before they took to the bed, because his concern for Crowley's wellbeing was the most important thing. But now that he was assured that Crowley was alright, and finally allowed to get close to him in the one way he had never been permitted before, his ravenous mind was catching up with him, flooding with endorphins or neurons or whatever it was that brains did.

The bottom line, anyway, was that Aziraphale was thoroughly enjoying himself in a decadent, hedonistic sense. He acted on a desire that was partly an impulse, partly a long-gestating hunger, relaxed his throat and took Crowley's cock down to the root, a pleased hum rumbling from his chest causing the demon to cry out. 

Somehow, miraculously, the angel found a way to smile, breathing the smallest laugh out through his nose, pleased with himself. The hand no longer gripping the base of Crowley's cock moved to hoist his leg up for leverage, wrapping fingers around the demon’s thigh and supporting it with his shoulder.

Crowley responded to the new position and the new touch with a helpless moan, arching his back off the bed and bracing his foot on the sheets. One hand found its way to where Aziraphale was still holding his hip, Crowley’s long fingers scrambling to establish a vague hold so he could squeeze the angel’s hand, and Aziraphale acknowledged the gesture by rubbing his thumb gently over the demon’s sharp hipbone. 

Aziraphale lifted his head up the length of the demon’s cock, torturously slow, and flicked his tongue over the head before lowering himself again with enthusiasm. The wet, messy noises of his movement and the delicious little hums of pleasure he was making around Crowley’s length only served to intensify the demon’s arousal.

“Ffff,” Crowley said, cut off by a sharp inhale when Aziraphale hollowed his cheeks and bobbed up and down. He released the breath slowly and tried again. “Fuck, angel,” he whined desperately, not bad for a second attempt. 

Looking up through his lashes at the demon, Aziraphale swallowed, preening internally at the face Crowley made when the angel’s throat tightened around him. He did it a second time just to see the face again, and a third time just to be a bit of a bastard. Then, seeing how close Crowley was, he pulled back and positioned his open mouth at the head of the demon’s cock, moving his hand from Crowley’s hip to stroke him off.

Before Crowley could process and react to the change, he threw his head back and twisted his hands tightly into the sheets as his orgasm hit him like a punch to the gut, spurting over the angel’s waiting tongue. Aziraphale stroked him through it and swallowed the demon’s come, licking up what he couldn’t catch on the first go, before inching his way up the bed to lie next to him.

“Thank you for that,” he murmured, a bit hoarse, punctuating the words with a soft kiss to the demon’s shoulder.

Crowley jerked his head back to look at the angel. “You’re thanking _ me?” _ he asked incredulously. “Thank  _ you, _ angel, a thousand times.”

Aziraphale positively beamed at him, all sweat-sheened skin and round, flushed cheeks and deep, hungry eyes. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long, long time,” he explained, his voice casual. “And you – well, I wanted to make you feel good. I’m very thankful that you let me do that.”

“Well. I’ve also wanted to do that for a long time.” Crowley paused, frowned in thought for a second. “The other way, I mean. I’ve wanted to do that for you.”

“Don’t worry about it, darling,” the angel soothed.

“M’not worried,” Crowley reassured him, propping himself up on an elbow and turning to look at him properly. And, for the first time in as long as he could remember, it was true. “Just – I’d like to make you feel good, too, if you want. We’ve got nothing but time, haven’t we?”

“I suppose we have,” Aziraphale agreed, “and I wouldn’t deny you, of course.”

“So I can –? You want me to?”

“Yes.”

* * *

“Angel,” Crowley said in a heated whisper, “I want you to fuck me.”

Aziraphale took a few moments to allow his breathing to even out before replying, “Right now? I’m not sure I could go again right away.”

Licking his lips absently, the demon shrugged. “Okay, fair. How long do you think you’ll need?”

The angel gave a thoughtful hum. “Three minutes?”

“Can I kiss you for three minutes?”

“Oh, absolutely.”

“Good.”

* * *

“Do you need anything, love?”

“What could I possibly need, angel, when you’re already here?”

“You know what I mean. Glass of water? Cup of tea? A bath?”

“That’s very sweet. No, I don’t need any of that.”

“Alright, if you’re sure.”

“I am. Do you need anything, angel?”

“No, darling, I’ve got everything.”

“Lovely. Can I ride you again?”

* * *

“Shit, Aziraphale, doesn’t that hurt?”

“What?”

“That mark on your neck. It looks angry.”

“I didn’t even notice it, my dear.”

“Did I do that to you?”

“Yes, I believe you did, when we took a break after the fourth round.”

“Some break, if I spent it trying to devour you.”

“I’m not complaining.”

“I love you, angel.”

“I love you, too.”

* * *

“Crowley.” Aziraphale’s voice was serious, but conversational.

Lying on his back, Crowley looked sidelong at the angel. “Yeah?”

“When did the sun go down?”

“Around the last time  _ I _ went down,” Crowley answered with a wry smile and a glance out the window.

Aziraphale snorted lightly, shaking his head at the demon’s wordplay. “Not too long ago, then.”

“No, not too long,” Crowley said. “Did you want to light the candles?”

“We don’t have to,” Aziraphale rushed to assure him, “if it would be an issue – I mean, if you can’t, you know, I would understand.”

Crowley pressed a quick kiss to the angel’s forehead, overwhelmed with affection, and then pushed up onto his hands to climb out of the bed on shaky legs. “I’ll be okay. I’ll let you handle the fire.”

Smiling, Aziraphale followed his lead, stretching out his tired limbs and heading to the kitchen.


End file.
